


Make-believe

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Blair and Jim through the suspects' eyes.





	Make-believe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Thanks Jane Davitt for beta.
> 
> Written for TS_Secret_Santa, December'07. Prompt: Christmas Eve. 

Looney lay on the cot and stared at the dirty ceiling. It was his third detention this year and it would be the last, as it was Christmas and it wasn’t likely the cops would work on his case until the new year.

  
“Who detained you?” Looney was taken aback by the sudden question and turned towards his cellmate – a huge gloomy redneck with little black eyes whose gaze was almost lost in the depth of his meaty cheeks.

  
“Um, this little guy… the new one…” Looney knew he’d seen him before, but always at the back of the crime scenes and he didn’t know him that well.

  
“Huh, Sandburg then. He’s good, too.”

  
“Go-o-od,” Looney cursed under his breath, “Just you wait. I’ll show him *good* when I’m outta here.”

  
“Don’t even try.” The man sighed and turned to his side.

  
“Why not? It’s not like he’s bulletproof, after all.”

  
“ You don’t know what you are saying,” the other guy muttered. He turned to face Looney, “You think nobody tried it before? You have to ask on the street – even terrorists tried to blow them up. It just never worked. They were actually killed a couple of times.” He dropped his voice, as if he were afraid he would be overheard. “I saw with my own eyes, like I see you now. Ellison taking three bullets in his chest… do you hear me?”

  
“Hey, dude, stop yodeling in a canyon, nobody could live after three bullets in the chest.”

  
“You just hear me out, lad. I saw him hit the ground. Paramedics took him to the ER but somebody said that he wouldn’t be long for this world, he’d been hit too hard this time. And the next day I saw him on my interrogation. Sure, he was bandaged like a mummy but he sat there with this Sandburg guy and made a meal out of me.”

  
Looney smirked suspiciously. “You trying to tell me they’re supermen?”

  
“Don’t know, don’t know, don’t even want to guess,” the man mumbled turning away from Looney.

  
“Ha-ha, woodoo, shmoodoo, yadda-youddou.” Looney cursed and wrapped himself up in his thin quilt thinking of Christmas ham and apple pie with cream.

  
The other guy sighed and said clearly and out loud, “May be there are just too many people around who believe in them. That’s all.”  



End file.
